The Dragon and the Wolf
by MissFabulous09
Summary: A stranger has entered Jorrvaskirs halls, and Vilkas doesn't know what to think about this mysterious woman. As he falls in love with her, he learns about her dark past and he must fight to win her heart. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1: Kindling the Flames

Chapter One: Ingniting the Fire

Vilkas sits in cool shade of Jorrvanskir, his eyes rolling at Ria's feeble attempts at archery.

"Whelp" he mutters darkly.

The tall Nord stands and strides into Jorrvaskir, he sees the Companions sitting in small groups all whispering fervently.

"What's going on?" Vilkas booms, his voice edged with confusion.

"There's a stranger in our hall, Vilkas" Aela smiles.

Vilkas raises one black eyebrow in surprise. He turns and walks down to Jorrvanskir sleeping quarters. _The stranger must be with Kodlak._ He thinks to himself. He jogs down the long hallway and bursts into Kodlak's study. He sees Kodlak chatting with a young Redguard woman.

"Ah, Vilkas just the man I was looking for, would you mind taking Selene to test her meddle?" Kodlak asks politely.

Vilkas eyes the woman; a thick mass of curly black hair falls down her back. Slanted gold flecked eyes, and cocoa colored skin. She's clad in old Nordic armor, accenting her lean, slender figure. Selene stands and walking in a swaying motion stands in front of him. She's much smaller than him,only reaching his shoulders.

"Hello, Vilkas"she murmurs.

He's strangely flustered by this outlander. He tries to hide his curiosity with a scowl.

"Greetings, whelp. Now come with me" he snaps in his deep, accented voice.

Vilkas gestures for the Selene to follow him,and he ushers her out of Jorrvaskir,and into the bright Skyrim sunlight. She crouches slightly and draws two ancient Nordic swords from her sheathes. He narrows his eyes and pulls out his large, Skyforge great sword.

"None of that magic stuff, now lets begin"he says firmly.

Selene doesn't move.

Vilkas circles her,growing impatient. But then, as suddenly as a viper she lunges forward with both jagged swords at his exposed throat. He's impressed.

He smiles slightly, and Selene sheathes her weapons and so does Vilkas. He sticks out his hand, Selene shakes it firmly all while staring into his steel grey eyes. Her gaze kindles a fire deep within his heart.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Selene"

* * *

**I am revising this story and fixing it up. Hopefully i can inprove it! Please review my friends:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! It's chapter two now:) I spend a good portion of the night trying to think of something to write. This chapter is going to be a bit of a filler with hopefully a bit of action. I also want to thank mia for her lovely reviews, they mean so so much to me, and I want to thank all the people that viewed or followed my story! Now, enough babble! Let us begin!**

Chapter Two: Hunting with the Wolf

It had been a couple days since Serene had come into their halls and was fitting in surprisingly well. Aela and her became fast friends instantly, Vilkas though, was skeptical.

"I don't trust her" he grumped to Skjor, an older member of the Companions.

"She shows no signs of malicious intent, and anyway, she's and excellent fighter" Skjor reasoned. "Since you, Vilkas, are our best teacher and one of our best fighters I'm sending you and Serene into the Reach to take care of a bear problem"

"What? No." He promptly refused.

"You'll warm up to her, Vilkas, I know you will"

In the Reach…

Vilkas hikes through the prickly juniper bushes and over the rocks littering the ground.

"I hate the Reach" he says bitterly and then promptly stubs his toe. "Oww! Oww!"he yells, muttering a string of colorful words.

He looks and sees Serene snickering at him, a little smile on her dark face.

"Keep moving, whelp"he growls and marches off in the direction of their destination.

Selene begins to whistle a strange melody under her breath, and for some reason, Vilkas gets irritated.

"Stop that blasted whistling!"he roars at her.

She, ever so mature, sticks her tongue out at him and continues to whistle that 'blasted' tune. He lunges for her, but she darts away from his hands and straight into a Forsworn warrior that had been creeping up behind her. Selene and the scantily clad warrior both fall over, Selene, realizing who she knocked over, draws her ebony knife and stabs the dagger into the Forsworn's unprotected belly. The woman twitches and goes slack, Serene wipes off her dagger and sticks it back in her boot.

"Shall we continue on?"she asks, and without letting Vilkas say a word, she marches off.

"Other way"he sighs.

"Oh, yes I knew that"

He rolls his eyes.

After a little while of climbing over boulders and hacking through wolves, they reach a small farmhouse. The doors are smashed in and the pair hear grunting noises coming from within the demolished house.

"Alright, hear is the plan; I go in first and take care of the beast, you wait out here and…um, keep watch" Vilkas whispers.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, we both go in together" she says firmly.

Vilkas feels a headache coming on.

"Arg! Fine!" he relents angrily.

"Thank you!"she smiles and kisses his cheek, "now lets go kill some things!"

The both of them crouch and stealthily sneak into the farmhouse. Inside, all the tables and chairs are overturned and blood stains the floor. Two large brown bears are laying in the middle of the small room eating a deer. Various body parts litter the floor.

"Yaaaa!" Vilkas yells and charges for the larger bear. His great sword swings in a deadly arc and the metal blade cuts through fur, sinew, and bone. The bears head rolls off its shoulders, a shocked roar still on the beasts snout. Vilkas turns and sees Selene sitting prettily on top of her dead bear.

"We finally done here?"she says casually, a smirk on her full lips.

Vilkas growls and storms out, muttering Nordic curses under his breath. Selene giggles and skips lightly after him. By the gods, he hates that woman!

**I tried to add some humor into the story, and humor is not my strong point. I also tried to lengthen the chapter a bit! Please review and put some ideas in while your at it:) Thank you soo much for reading, and salutations!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm putting another chapter in! Two chapters per day, depending on how many reviews I get and views:). So lets go!**

Chapter three: Confused, but Happy

Selena's POV and Vilkas's

Selene stomps into Jorrvaskir, dripping wet.

"Job's finished" she growled at Vilkas, who reclines lazily on one of the chairs surrounding the large fire pit.

"Good, I'm glad you could handle those big, bad mudcrabs!" he says sarcastically, obviously trying not to laugh as Selene plonks down the mudcrab chitins.

She flashes him a dirty look and walks down to the living quarters to freshen up. She strips of her dirty armor and tosses it in a chest, putting a clean, blue dress on, she drags a mammoth bone comb through her hair. Which because of the humidity, was frizzy and bouncing everywhere.

"I swear" she mutters to herself, "he's trying to make me mad!". Then, her face lights up, and her lips curve into an sly smile. "He hates being flustered, hmm…maybe…" she thinks out loud. "This is war!"

All the Companions gather around the large table in the center of Jorrvaskir; laughing and eating. Aela flirts with Skjor and Njada picks a fight with Ria.

Selene walks quietly up from downstairs, and when Vilkas turns to see her, his jaw drops open. She's wearing a long,dark red dress with flowing sleeves made of silk. Her rich mass of black curls have tiny rubies tucked into them, her lips are painted blood red, and her eyes have a smokey,seductive look in them. Nobody but Vilkas really pays attention to her, and Farkas, his dim witted brother, invites her to sit next to him. Vilkas can't take his eyes off her, and his wolf inside snarls and strains to touch her. Tovar snickers at Vilkas's flustered look and punches him teasingly in the arm.

"Selene is looking good tonight, eh?" Tovar comments.

"Hm? Oh yes! She looks really good, stunning actually" He blurts out. His face turns bright red at what he just said, "I mean she…she looks…um…"

Tovar laughs and pats poor Vilkas on the back, "it's all right, we all know your crazy for each other"

"I-no! We don't…fancy each other" he protests weakly.

Tovar just rolls his eyes walk walks off to get some more mead. Selene sashays over to Vilkas. His heart starts pounding and his mind short circuits.

"Hello" Selene coos.

"Uh…yes hello!" Vilkas says way too enthusiastically.

Selene stifles a giggle, Vilkas blushes again when he sees the rest of the Companions snickering and pointing at the usually stoic Vilkas.

Selene leans in, her red lips just inches away from his ear.

"Payback"

...

The next morning Vilkas was still fuming from last night.

"Little she-devil! If that little-" his tirade gets cut short by Skjor.

"Angry are we? Well I need you to tell that 'little she-devil' that she needs to speak with me immediately" Skjor chuckles and strides off, still laughing.

Villas makes his way to the Jorrvaskir patio, where he knew Selene would be training. Then he sees her. Even though he's angry at her, he still begrudgingly admires her skill in dual wielding. Selene's a tornado, hacking the dummy viciously with deadly aim and strength. Vilkas shudders a bit at the thought of being on the wrong side of those Nordic swords.

"Selene, Skjor wishes to see you!" he yells.

Selene puts away her weapons and glides over to him, she stops just centimeters away from him, her eyes gazing at him through thick eyelashes.

"Thank you for telling me, Vilkas" she says politely, but there's and deeper meaning to those words than she tells him.

She brushes by Vilkas, leaving him confused but strangely happy.

...…...

**I know, not much action but that's for the next chapter! Selene and Farkas delve into an ancient Nordic tomb, what secrets shall they find out? And will Vilkas discover the truth about Selene? Tune in next time to find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is gonna be an action packed chapter full of mystery, romance, and fights! I would've got this out sooner but the chapter was deleted! So I had to restart, please, please enjoy, and as usual, review:)**

Chapter Four: The Battle at Dustman's Cairn

Selene's POV

"Whoa girl" Selene whispered to her black mare as they stop in front of a raised hill where Farkas stands, waiting.

"Good. Your here, now lets go" he says in his deep,rough voice.

Selene nods and follows Farkas into the tomb. She was sent here by Skjor to fetch one of the fragments of Wuthrand, in Dustman's Cairn. They both step into a dusty,dim lit room with a table in the center of the room and three dead Draugr laying in front of their black coffins.

"By the Eight, its…cough…dusty in here. I see why they call it Dustman's Cairn!" she exclaims, coughing loudly.

"Someone's been digging here" Farkas observes worriedly, completely ignoring her little joke.

Selene rolls her eyes and examines the room for loot. She nabs some gold and three lockpicks. Farkas calls for Serene to hurry up and they set out down the long corridor. They reach a large room with really nothing inside, and at the far end of the room is a large, metal, barred door blocking the pair's progress.

"Try and find the lever or pull chain to open the gate" Farkas orders and they scatter.

Selene sees a small room with no door, and inside is a large lever with candles on either side. Grinning, Selene sprints over and yanks the old lever. The main gate opens but a portcullis drops in front of her, blocking the only way out of the tiny room. Mentally kicking herself for falling into that trap, Selene huffs in annoyance.

"Farkas, I'm stuck" she calls flatly.

Farkas crashes his way over, a little smile on his dirty face.

"How'd you get yourself there now, girl?" he chortles.

Selene shoots him a dirty look and opens her lips to insult him, but then she sees six fur clad men and women circle around Farkas.

"Behind you!" Selene screams frantically.

Farkas whips around to see the warriors' weapons out and ready.

"By the gods, we found Krev's daughter and one of the Companions leaders! The Divines are smiling upon us today!" A burly Orc exclaimes.

Selene turns pale, "why are you here, Orginth?!" She gasps.

"To kill some werewolves, of course"

With that, the warriors advance, savage smiles on their war painted faces. Farkas utters a feral growl, his skin begins to contort and stretch. Fangs curl from his now narrow snout. Dark course hair erupts from every pore on his skin. A fully grown, male werewolf stands where Farkas used to be. The beast howls and lunges forward, teeth bared. He attacks a young Wood Elf and slashes the screaming man to pieces. Farkas makes quick, bloody work of the rest. After their all dead, he runs through the main door, out of sight. Selene stares grimly at the corpses and wonders how she can explain that she's the only daughter of the most famous werewolf hunter of all. The portcullis trapping her opens, Selene takes a deep breath and walks slowly to where Farkas disappeared.

She sees Farkas fumbling to put his steel armor back on. She immediately slaps her hand over her eyes, for the sake of Farkas's modesty.

"I can explain…" she says hurriedly.

Farkas places his finger gently on her parted lips, "It's ok" he murmurs.

She opens her eyes and looks at him skeptically.

"But I killed so many of your kind…" she cries, tears of remorse trailing down her face, leaving tracks on her dusty skin.

"Forget the past, I forgive you"

"What-what about the others?"

"It can be our secret" he suggests.

Her lips in a soft smile, Selene nods quickly.

"Good, now lets keep moving"

After fighting what seemed like a small army of the warriors who called themselves the Silver Hand, and Draugr the pair reach a large, open room. Black coffins line the walls and at the far end of the room lays a huge stone wall, with intricate marks carved on it. Selene smiles and strides to the wall. One of the carvings glow blue and gold, she rests her forehead against it. Energy flows from the carving and into her body, she sees the dovah word form in her mind; Yol. Or fire. Standing up, Selene grabs the small fragment of black metal resting on its pedestal, and tucks it into a bag hanging at her hip.

"Lets go" she suggests and they turn to leave but the black door from which they entered slams shut. Draugr pound down their coffin doors with their bony fists, and draw their weapons.

They exchange a glance, and suddenly, Farkas leans down and kisses her softly, but quickly. And head spinning Selene plunges into battle.

**Uh, oh! I sense an epic love triangle coming up! And Selene is the daughter of Krev the Skinner?! Ooo, it's getting exiting! Please review and you will get an imaginary puppy:) oh ands before I get arrested or something, all rights go to Bethsuda not me, I only own the disc story this story:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! This chapters gonna have some more twists and mystery, cause its time to spice it up! I want to thank mia for sticking with the story and posting such lovely reviews and tips:) **

**Thank you Niwen for the kindly given advice, I will heed your words!**

**And again, thank you SwiftWhiteWolf for taking a little time from your day to write a fabulous review!**

**Thank you, Dera, L0stB0ys, and DeDa for your encouraging reviews:) **

**Now we can read! Lets bogey!**

**...**

Chapter Five: The Strike of the Silver Hand

Soft, golden rays bathed Whiterun with its warm touch. The whole city was silent, except for the occasional bird song ringing through the cool, crisp Skyrim air. Vilkas was one of the few people up at this early hour, and was sitting at the large,wood banquet table. He was waiting. Farkas and Selene had been gone for hours. Too long. Vilkas runs his large,calloused hands through his shaggy black hair, he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. Not that he ever did get a restful sleep, the beast blood took care of that.

Vilkas strains his sensitive ears for any sound of people. Nothing. Just the guards lumbering around. Then, he catches the slight pat of feet against stone. And bigger, heavier footsteps. He hurriedly rushes back downstairs to his small room. _Thank the gods I'm still in my sleeping clothes. _He thinks gratefully and buries himself under the warm, green linen blankets. He hears hushed murmurs outside his door, and just in front of Farkas's room.

He detects his brothers deep, guttural voice and Serene's higher, accented one. _They both sound worried, _He muses. And being the good, not snoopy bother he is, Vilkas listens in.

"What happened back there…" he hears Farkas begin.

"Was wrong." Selene says flatly.

"I know we've only known each other for a few short weeks but, I have feelings for you, Selene"

Vilkas draws a short hiss of breath at Farakas's confession. His blood boils.

" What-what about Vilkas, huh? What about me! What if I don't share those feelings with you?!"

_Ya! What about me?_ he agrees with her, in his mind.

"Vilkas doesn't care for anyone but Kodlak"

Vilkas huffs indignantly,_ I love my bother, and Aela, and plenty more! _he silently protests.

"Leave me alone, Farkas" Selene whispers bitterly.

Vilkas hears her light footsteps grow quieter and quieter. And he assumes she's in her room she shares with the rest of the Companions.

Vilkas gives a deep sigh and collapses onto his rough pillow. While this newly gleaned information swirled around in his head.

...

Vilkas, clad only in rough spun trousers, hacks at the straw stuffed dummy with his iron sword. It has been a few days since Farkas and Selene had returned from Dustmans Cairn. And Selene had been ignoring both him and his brother. He will never understand women, Vilkas realizes. He misses her teasing, her laugh, and sword practice. He attacks the target even harder, sweat drips down his lean, muscular chest. When he feels a cool, feather light hand on his shoulder.

Vilkas stays his sword and turns to face the person, his heart fluttering like a little girl who had seen her sweetheart. He inwardly growls at himself to keep it together, "Yes, Serene?" He asks coldly.

Serene's brown, gold flecked eyes narrow, "Kodlak is calling a meeting, and your in it" she says icily, but her voice is edged with sorrow.

Vilkas stares after her.

...

Kodlak stands with his back against Whitrun's wall in Jorrvaskirs courtyard of sorts. Aela, Skjor, Farkas, Selene and himself stand in a circle, all silent. Kodlak calls out in his strong, rough voice.

"This girl has proven her bravery and honor in battle, who will speak for her?"

Farkas steps forward, "I will, she fought with honor and courage, we will stand together with the world at our backs. I am honored to call her, Shield-Sister"

"Does anyone object to welcoming her into the Circle?" Kodlak asks.

Silence.

"Then, Serene, I welcome you into the Circle!" Kodlak booms. And the Companion leaders all clap loudly, the sound ringing in the air. Vilkas glances at Serene, she looks strangely apologetic and deeply sorrowed. _Why? _

_..._

__The next few weeks are busy, and on this Fridas evening, almost everyone is gone except for Tovar, Kodlak, and himself. Vilkas had gotten a nasty gash in his leg from a horker hunting trip a couple days ago, so he was stuck in Jorrvaskir.

"I hope…that horker…goes to oblivion…" he curses, rewrapping his wound.

He glances outside and sees a group of people, dressed in armor talking to a guard. The guard points to Jorrvaskir and the band makes a beeline for the mead hall._ That's strange, _he thinks to himself but continues to clean the wound. The warriors charge in, their silver swords gleaming in the rosy sunlight. _Silver Hand! _He thinks, alarmed. Vilkas grabs his trusty great sword and with a single, deadly swoop, cuts off a skinny Nord's head.

"Intruders, Tovar! It's the Silver Hand!" He screams down the stairs.

Vilkas hopes Tovar heard him, as seven Silver Hand warriors pour down the stairs. Vilkas roars and plunges into battle, he fights bravely, taking down five men. Then, he hears the twang of a bow and feels the shaft of an arrow bury itself in his back. Oh how he wished he had worn his armor! White hot pain radiates from the arrow and all through his back and chest.

A small, female Wood Elf crouches next to him, a sneer on her sharp, angular features.

"We were told not to kill you…but doesn't mean we won't hurt you" she chuckles.

"Who…who didn't want…me killed?" he gasps.

"Spoilers" the elf whispers in his ear.

The world fades to black.

...

**Uh, oh! theres a traitor in their midst! I will probably not be posting another chapter today since I will be moving boxes. So I leave you on a cliff hanger, but you all probably know who the traitor is:) or is there a traitor at all? Please let me know what you thought and come back tomorrow for a epic chapter! Miss Fabulous09 out:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! I'm back and with a new chapter, so lets do this thing!:)**

Chapter Six: Traitors Tears and Broken Hearts

The silvery sound of chimes fill the cool air of the Temple of Kynereth. People moan on little beds surrounding a crystal clear pool. But the chimes and lavender scent in the site does nothing to sooth Serene's frayed nerves. She strokes Vilkas's hot forehead gently, her golden-brown eyes never leaving his peaceful face. Farkas stands behind her, his eyebrows creasing with worry. Vilkas's eyelids snap open, his silver eyes dazed and confused.

"Where's Kodlak?" he rasps.

"Kodlak's…dead" Selene says brokenly.

Vilkas sits up, shocked. Selene sees deep anguish in his eyes, Vilkas buries his head in his hands and lets out a moan.

"And Tovar?"

"Dead too, looks like he and Kodlak fought to the bitter end"

"Did I miss the funeral?" He asks, as tinge of desperation lining his husky voice.

A soft, sad smile spreads across Selenes face, "No, but it is starting"

Vilkas jumps up, and winces at the pain in his back, but shrugs it off and marches purposely off towards SkyForge. A large forge that stood a little ways north from Jorrvaskir, it was tended by Eaorland, a steady, old smith.

He pounded up the stone steps and saw two coffins on top of a pile of wood. Vilkas slows and stands quietly next to Aela.

"He was a true leader and a good friend, I hope one day to see him in Sovergarde." Skjor says, and lights the wood with a torch.

The hot, orange flames lick up the wood, and deep, black smoke trails and twists into the stars.

...

Vilkas sighs tiredly, it's been weeks since the funerals and Aela and Skjor had been sending everyone to Silver Hand camps. To slaughter them.

He doesn't agree with it but he still complies with them. After all, they are his elders, not Aela but Skjor is older than Vilkas's 30 years.

He sits, bitterly cleaning his great sword. No whistle from his lips, no little smile, just stony silence. He smells Selene's scent behind him, of dust and wind. She sits next to him in the shade of Jorrvaskir and begins to sharpen her blade with a whetstone.

They sit there for who knows how long, and Vilkas savors her calm presence. He finishes and sets his sword down, Selene just stares out over the wall and gazes at Skyrims rolling hills. She captivates all his attention. Her thick, black curls are pulled back by a leather strap. She wears simple shirt and brown leggings. No makeup. No jewels. Yet she's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Selene turns her head to face him, and before he loses his meager supply of courage, he kisses her.

He feels a thousand feelings, his heart smolders and his lips hunger for hers. Vilkas feels cold and warm, loved and hated. And he forgets, all the pain, all the guilt, and just accepts her love.

The couple pull away slowly, eyes still locked on each others. Vilkas sees guilt, confusion, and warm love in her eyes.

Selene sees anger, sorrow, and a deep love for her in his stormy eyes.

"You wouldn't kiss me if you knew" she says bitterly.

"Try me"

Selene takes a deep breath, "I'm an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood, I'm the leader of the Theives Guild, I'm arch mage of the Collage of Winterhold. I'm thane of all the holds in Skyrim, I'm Dragonborn. And I'm also Krev the Skinners daughter and his second in command!" She blurts out.

Vilkas's eyes burn with anger, "Ok, I can forgive the assassin job and you being a thief. But what I can't ever forgive is that you betrayed us!" He growls.

"How-?"

"One of your little Silver Hand gave me a clue!"

"I'm sorry! I'm…so, so…sorry…" she cries, traitor tears dripping down her smooth face.

"Thank you for confirming my doubts about you. Now leave!" He barks bitterly.

Selene looks at him with shock and sorrow and flees. Why did he have to do this to her? Vilkas sinks to the ground and, trying to bury all feelings for her.

...

**I know, very depressing chapter, but its all part of the plan!** ** Please, please, please review, and I'll see you next time people! Oh and I apologize for its shortness:(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully this chapter will compensate for the last one:). So lets see!**

Chapter Seven: Oh where is Selene?

Vilkas hunches over his cold tankard of Nord Mead. Its been five years since he last saw Selene, and a good year since he'd seen any of the Companions. He had been sent by Kodlak's ghost to find her, when Vilkas and Aela had freed Kodlak of his wolf spirit. Kodlak had wanted Selene to lead the Companions and had sent him to do it. "_If I didn't used to know the old man I would've thought him mad" _He thinks to himself. Vilkas had traveled all over Skyrim in his hunt for Serene. He'd chased down every rumor, been to every cave in Skyrim, talked to every gossipy innkeeper. Nothing.

Though he had traced her to Windhelm. City of the Kings. The Argonian innkeeper in Riften had said Selene had set out for Windhelm about four years back. So here he was. Drinking mead in Candlehearth inn. Vilkas had already talked to everyone in the city with no results. So he would try the Windhelm docks in the morning. Letting out a weary sigh, he walks to his cold room. Collapsing in his bed he sends a little prayer to Talos for Serene, and tries to fall asleep.

...

The boards creak under Vilkas's feet as he clomps towards a light scaled Argonian woman. The pale sunlight barely reaches the dock and most of the ship's captains are up and busy. He stops just behind the lizard.

"Have you seen a Redguard woman with golden brown eyes and curly, black hair?" He asks bluntly.

The Argonian starts and turns around to smile at him through her sharp teeth, "hello!" she rasps cheerfully, "I have seen a woman like that, but it was years ago, she was muttering something about Miirak, and a ship to take her to Raven Rock"

Vilkas smiles for the first time in five years, "thank you very much" he says politely, and walks to one of the small ships.

He fairly runs down the dock and onto a ship, "Captain, can you take me to Raven Rock?" he gasps.

"Whoa there, boy, of course I can. It will cost you some gold though" the burly Nordic captain laughs.

"Yes, right here you go. And what's your name?"Vilkas asks, handing over a large purse of gold.

"Gjalund Salt-Sage. Welcome aboard!"

...

Days later…

Dark grey waves slap the side of the large boat as it sails into a tiny port.A warm, arid wind caresses Vilkas's face as he steps onto the dingy dock. He thanks Captain Gjalund and walks into the city. The sky is grey and the ground is too, ash blows by him. The buildings are the most odd shape and material. They are large in the front and slope down to the ashy ground. The material is a shiny, dull grey. And a few Dark Elves wander around. Vilkas strides up to a guard.

"Excuse me, but have you seen any Redguard women around?" he asks.

"Yes, we don't get may visitors in Solstheim, let alone Raven Rock. She's living in that manor over there" the guard points "careful though, she's a bit prickly at first"the guard warns gruffly and turns away.

Vilkas heads off to the weird shaped building the guard pointed to. He stops in front of the door. His heart races. He raps quickly on the door. Selene opens it.

She's changed, three inch long scars are on her brown cheek. One marring her full, dark lips. Her long, black tresses are cut off at the jaw. She wears a black worn dress. Her eyes no longer sparkle, but are instead dull. She's no longer lean and lithe, she's thin as a tree sapling, her ribs prominent. She's not alive, just existing.

Before Selene can react and pulls her into a warm hug. Hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm so, so sorry" he chokes out.

Selene first stiffens but melts against him, "I earned your anger, I'm sorry too" she whispers horsley.

Vilkas lets her go and stares her right in the face, "you know how long I searched for you? You could've at least left a note!" he teases lightly.

A tiny smile crosses her thin face, "I was a bit busy"

"Doing what?"

"It's a long story, come, let me tell you all the fun I've been having!" she invites and grabs his hand, pulling him inside.

_"maybe we can start again…"_ He thinks wistfully.

Someday.

...

**This is it folks! but not bad for my first multi chapter story, eh? I might do a sequel to this, about Vilkas's travels with Serene but it depends on what you guys think, let me know in the reviews on what I should do! But I might be starting a story with Lydia in it:) thank you so much for staying with me and for reading my attempts at a real fic:) **


	8. Epilogue

**I'm adding an epilogue so you can see what happened to Selene and Vilkas. It's short but it will do the job. So lets see!:)**

Epilogue

Ancient Nordic arrows whiz through the damp, dank air. The sounds of Draugr echo around the large chamber. A bright light in the shape of a woman hovers over a tall Nord man and a beautiful Redguard woman.

"You pathetic mortals will never defeat me! For I am Potema, the Wolf Queen!" The light declares triumphantly.

The Draugr lie dead. Every last one. The woman steps over the bodies and stands in front of Potema's spirit.

"I'm leader of the Companions, and their all werewolves. So I guess that would make me the Wolf Queen!" Selene shouts smugly.

"You are nothing!" Potema screams.

Selene nods to Vilkas who stands ready with his bow. An ebony arrow flies from the bow he holds and into the Potema.

The spirit screams and begins to fade, but before she's gone, Selene smiles and says, "Meet my husband, he's a werewolf"

Potema vanishes. Leaving Vilkas and Selene alone.

"Good job, whelp" Vilkas teases.

Selene laughs and standing close to the man, she pulls his helmet off gently and kisses him.

"I love you my Dragon"

"I love you too my Wolf"

...

**What'd you think? It's it sappy enough? And did it tie things up a bit? i will start the sequel monday, and it's gonna be fabulous! **


End file.
